You Should Tell Her
by EMS211605
Summary: Tony realizes that he should tell Abby exactly how he feels. Set after the events of "Leap of Faith"
1. Chapter 1

_Tony finished up the last of his report and looked up and saw that both Mcgee and Ziva were already packing up their bags to leave._

"Coming Tony"? Ziva asked

"No, you two go ahead I have one more thing to do and then I will be on my way out"

"Okay, have a good night" Said Mcgee

_Tony gave out a sigh of relief once he saw that both of them were in the elevator and his attention shifts to the single black rose sitting on his desk that Abby gave him earlier that day. *sigh* Abby his lovely gothic princess. Of course she wasn't really his, he knew she was way too smart to fall for him. Ever since he met her he was always so fascinated by her and wanted to know so much more. It took the events of Jeanne to make him realize his true feelings for Abby. They were always there he just never acknowledged them and he would never dare tell her. Rule 12 for starters and not to mention if Gibbs ever found out he would certainly not be happy in the least bit and he has every right to be. Everyone knew that Tony was a womanizer and a serious relationship was the last thing on his mind. For Abby he was willing to throw that all away just to have a chance. However, the logical part of his brain knew that can never be, he would end up hurting her and ruining really one of the only solid female relationships he has. With another sigh he got out of his chair and stapled his report together and put it in the filing cabinet. A quick glance of his watch said it was just a little past 6 if he was lucky Abby was still down in her lab he could thank her for the rose and that will give him an excuse to see her._

_He smiled and quickly packed his bag and took the elevator down to her lab. He stopped short outside of the lab when he heard the low sound of her music and smiled once more. Just going a couple of more feet he could see Abby at her desk typing away mouthing the words along with the song. He must have looked to long because she looked up and jumped a little but motioned for him to come in._

"You scared me" she said with a slight smile

"I guess not that much you haven't hit me yet like you usually do when I do"

She rolled her eyes acting annoyed but had a hint of a smile on her face

"So what can I do for you Mr. Dinozzo?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for the rose and umm apologize for you know spreading rumors and such" He gave her his best sorry smile.

She rolled her eyes once again giving him a shrug and a smile.

"It is fine, I guess I was just on the mind of everyone today especially you since you are the one that just enhanced it. You know it was kind of nice actually means if I ever do leave I will be missed -

_He did not want to even think about that day at all. The mere thought of not seeing her every day and not getting her hugs or hearing the noise she calls music every time he comes down. Or even the fact that if that day ever comes then who would he buy black roses for. I mean really Abby is the only one that he knows who for some reason prefer black roses. Plus the look he gets from the florist when he does ask for them are absolutely priceless. He would never forgive himself if she left and he never told her being left in the sea of 'what ifs'._

"Tony" She yelled which automatically snapped him out of his thoughts

"Have you been listening to anything that I have said" She said putting her hand on her hips

"Umm I got lost in my own thoughts…sorry" Throwing another apologetic look She let out a big sigh "It is fine I was just saying that you are forgiven you know I can never be mad for that long"

She spread out her arms wanting a hug

_He smiled and embraced her hug pulling her in closer resting his chin on top of her head. The smell of her familiar scent filled his nose: gunpowder and something else he could never guess right and strawberries he is guessing is from her shampoo. If he could stay in this place forever he would not be mad. She pulled out first and gave him a smile. Still holding his shoulders and looking him in his eyes._

"Not that I wouldn't love to hug you all night but I still have an hour or so of work left and then I can go do what I please"

He gave slight frown "why so late"

"Have to finish my report well proofread it and I'm running DNA for another Agent and that should be done in about an hour and I would just leave it until the morning but they said they need it ASAP so you know"

"Yeah I get it, but you know we should go for drinks tomorrow or something since we have the weekend off finally"

She let out a small laugh "Okay just remind me tomorrow then"

He was about to say something else when Gibbs walked in

"Dinozzo thought you went home"

"On my way out boss" He turned to Abby "see ya Abs" Looking at Gibbs "Boss"

"Get some sleep, long day of paperwork tomorrow"

_With a nod he grabbed his bag and jacket and headed for the elevator. Before pressing the button of the elevator he looked back and a singe of jealousy came when he saw Gibbs do something in sign language and leaned in to kiss Abs forehead. Another reason he would not tell Abby his feelings. He was sure that she and Gibbs had something between them. He didn't know how true that was but something was there he knew it. He pressed the button to go up and begin tapping his foot just wanting to put has much distance between him and the laughing he can hear between them. Finally the elevator came and he quickly got in and pressed to go up. Just when they were about to close Gibbs slipped in. Tony sighed slightly moving over for him. Next thing he knew the elevator stopped and he looked over to Gibbs._

"Yes" Tony asked curiously

Gibbs turned to him and tilted his head "You should tell her"

Tony let out a nervous laughter "I don't know what you're talking about"

_Oh God. He knew Gibbs had like crazy weird knowledge when stuff was happening but there was no way that he could have known about Abby I mean how could he. He kept it rather not obvious when he is around her especially when he is around both her and Gibbs. But he knew denying it was stupid but there is no way he was going to give in so easily._

"Tony, I don't know how long you have been crushing on Abby but it has been a while and she has the right to know"

"Does she know?"

"No but I think she feels the same way but if things do work out and you do anything and I mean anything to upset her I swear you will wish that you were never born" He said with a very stern look

"Thanks Gibbs but I don't know" Tony said with a sigh.

Gibbs pressed the elevator back on and they continued up until they reached the main floor. They both stepped out and walked out to the parking lot.

"Just so you know Tony, you are more committed than you think. On this job you have no idea what will happen. Tell her…before it is too late"

_Getting into his car Tony placed his head on the stirring wheel. 'What just happened?' He thought. Was Gibbs really giving his blessing to tell Abby and possibly date her as well? Was Gibbs gut telling him that she felt the same way? His gut was rarely ever wrong. So maybe he was right but still relationships wasn't really Gibbs level of expertise. He let out a huge groan and looked at his watch. 7:10. He should get out of here before he ran into Abby and say something while his mind is still in like frantic mood. As he pulled out of the lot he suddenly got an idea on how maybe he could really talk to Abby about everything._

_A smile spread upon his face. Yeah he certainly was going to use this weekend off to its full advantage. He just had a lot of planning to do in the next 24 hours to make it go very smoothly._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_6 phone calls, 2 hours and a box of pizza later Tony had almost everything ready for this weekend. He just hoped that Abby would agree to go with him this weekend. He knows he should call her tonight and ask her but he decided to get to work early and ask her first thing in the morning. He decided to pack now so his bag will be ready when he gets home tomorrow. He knows that there is a possibility she might say no but positive thoughts was the only thing that he wanted to think. He knew that Abby got to work around 7:00ish. He groaned a little at that thought, he usually didn't get in until 8:00ish but if he wanted to ask her before anyone asked to make plans with her it was the sacrifice he had to make. He set his alarm for 5:30 and then with one last bite of his pizza he got ready for bed._

_The sound of his alarm startled him. He stared at it 5:32 flashing in his face. He was about to roll back over when he suddenly remembered why he had set it for an hour earlier than his usual time. He got ready in no time and looked over his bag that he packed last night. He thought that he would never make it to work on time. Traffic was crazy and plus they were doing construction so he had to go the long way to the Navy Yard. Then he thought he left his ID at home but found it just fell from his work bag and got stuck in between the seats. By the time he got into the building it was already 7:25. He quickly scanned the bull pen and saw that it looked like no one was here yet. He put his bag down on his chair and made his way down to the lab._

_Like he predicted she was already in her lab and it looked like she has been there for a while. As he could hear her sucking the last of her CafPow! He was glad that he decided to stop and get her another one before coming down. He sat down it near her computer and she gave him a smile right before taking a taste._

"Either it is later than I think or I am dreaming because there is no way Anthony Dinozzo is here before 8:00" she said half teasing

"Well believe it, would have been here sooner but you know traffic, construction, people don't know how to drive" He smirked

"What, you wanted to be the first person to give me my CafPow! Well technically 2nd since I picked one up-

_He knew she was about to go on another rant. And as much he loved the sound of her voice he really needed to ask her before he lost all his nerves._

"Are you busy this weekend" He asked even though it probably sounded weird since he basically rushed the words out if his mouth.

She paused and looked up at him "Oh, you are here about tonight yeah we are still totally on"

He smiled loving that she remembered and hoping that would help with his proposition. "Well yes and no" he saw the confused look on her and quickly tried to explain

"I was thinking since we have the weekend off and we haven't spent that much time together lately. Maybe we can get out-of-town tonight and come back Sunday night possibility" He said that last word in a rather hopeful voice

_He tried searching her green eyes for any kind of reaction. He may be a trained investigator but Abby was one of the few people he could never read she was definitely a mystery. He sighed in his head another thing that drew him in. She slurped her drink and simply said_ "What do you have in mind?"

"Would you totally hate me if I said it was a surprise?"

"Hmmm just tell me where out-of-town"

He grinned not believing his luck "Baltimore"

"Ah, your life before NCIS…yeah sure why not it will be fun and plus I do miss you" She said with a smile

He was probably grinning so hard right now but he didn't care at all "Ummm…okay be ready around 7:30ish I will pick you up at your place and don't worry about bringing anything special just bring you and your regular self"

"There is nothing regular about me Tony but okay 7:30 it is can't wait"

_He gave her a hug and sucked in her smell still the same from yesterday but it was stronger this time since it was the morning. He backed out and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead resisting not moving down to her lips. Which was even more tempting since it was covered in dark purple lipstick. He gave one more quick hug and walked out._ Calling back to her "It will be great I promise". _Before he got to the stairwell he could her laughing. Ah now that was a great sign._

_He got up to the bull pen to find Ziva and Mcgee staring at him. He ignored them and sat at his desk booting up his computer._

"Tony, where have you been" he could hear Mcgee asking

"What is it to you McCurious?"

"Both Mcgee and I have been here for 30 minutes and we find your bag here but not you meaning you got here before 8:00 which is rather strange" Ziva added

_He was about to respond when his phone rung, saved by the bell. _

"Dinozzo"

_He couldn't hide his smile it was one of his buddies that he tried last night but couldn't get a hold of. After hearing him apologize for not getting back to him he told him that he can indeed use the small barn/ house for his visit into the city. After promising him that he would keep it clean and he would take him out for drinks in the near future he hung up the phone._

"Was that a duck" He heard Ziva say

He sighed he really needed to get her an English slang book or something.

"Chic and no it was an old buddy from Baltimore who is doing me a favor"

"You could do me a favor and get to work paperwork just doesn't do itself"

"Yes boss"

_The rest of the day went without anything coming up. He couldn't help but think of the weekend he would admit he was nervous. Yeah he had things planned out but this was Abby he didn't necessarily need to impress her. He knew if anything was going to happen he needed to prove to her he was beyond serious and didn't want to this to be just a one-time thing._

_At 4:00 Gibbs finally gave them the okay to leave. They were all a little shocked but none of them questioned it. Ziva and Mcgee quickly packed and left saying their goodbyes. Tony was just about to leave when he saw Gibbs standing over his desk. He took a sip of his coffee and said_ "What's in Baltimore?"

"Oh, you know about that. Yeah I am just going to show her around see the sights and everything. Since I lived there for a little while I know a thing or two about it" _He gulped still don't know what was going through his mind. Another person he couldn't read easily or basically at all. He took another sip of his coffee._

"If anything happens to her I will hold you personally responsible and Ducky just so happens to have plenty of room in those drawers and I will gladly put you in one"

"Good to know" He said and quickly passed his boss before taking the stairs down. He made a quick stop into his favorite forensics scientist lab. "Are we still on for this weekend" "Yeah" she said while moving over to her Mass machine getting something out of it. "7:30 right?" "Yeah" "Awesome" she said with a smile and gave him a hug. "Can't wait for this mystery weekend you have planned".

_He couldn't stop smiling. He got to his apartment and cleaned making sure that it was in good shape. Then took a shower and changed before going over everything making sure he didn't forget anything. Grabbing the key to the place they will be staying at and a couple of movies he knew they both liked he was out. He arrived at her place at around 7:40ish. Made his way up to her apartment and knocked on the door._

"Come in" he heard her say.

_He let himself in and saw that her bag was half full and clothes were laying on it instead of in it. She walked pass him and stuck a handful of things in her bag._

"Abs you know we are coming back on Sunday. Which is in two days"

"Yeah, I know just making sure I have everything. Can never be too prepared. Can you get the bag and close it please and make sure that I have my umbrella. You know me and the sun."

_He chuckled to himself and closed the bag and looked for the umbrella which was behind her couch._

"Sorry, I seem a mess right now the director wanted me to run a test for her which took longer than I thought. And then I was just about to get out of there when I realized that I didn't send in my report so I did that. Then my car got a flat so I had to have Gibbs change it and I just got home like 30 minutes ago. Which just gave me enough time to pack and shower. And finish now we can go"

_He took her bag and makeup bag while she held Bert the hippo and her umbrella and a CafPow! motioning for him to go out the door so she can lock up. They got everything into his car and he held the door for her. He settled into the driver's seat. Not letting out his breath until he was on the highway. Step 1 complete now let us hope everything else goes smoothly. He was about to say something when he looked over and saw that she fell asleep. He stared at her for a second looking at how sweet and innocent she looked. He could tell she barley had any makeup on which just made her look even more beautiful._

_About half an hour later he could see the lights of Baltimore in view. Like on cue he could hear a soft groan coming from the seat next to him._

"Hi, sleepyhead" Tony said in a soft voice. She smiled softly and stretched as much as she can.

"Hi, where are we" She asked looking out the window

"About to reach our destination, are you hungry?"

"Starving I haven't eaten since lunch well if you can count half a candy bar lunch"

"Well good you will love this place"

"Let me guess Italian"

"You know me too well" he said with a laugh.

_He just pulled into the parking lot, when he noticed she was looking at herself in the mirror trying to fix herself._

"You look wonderful, I would even go with perfect" He said and then flashed her his best smile.

_He could see a slight blush on her cheeks when she said thanks_.

"Now come on I am starving and this place have one of the best foods I have ever tasted" He said while helping her out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tony opened the door for Abby and led her in. He grinned while looking around slightly still the same place he thought to himself. He stepped in front of the podium and gave the waitress his name._

"Ah, so you are the infamous Dinozzo" The blonde said with a smile

"The one and only" he said

"And you are in luck it looks like your regular table is available for the night. I am sure that you know your way around so here are your menus and enjoy your meal"

"Okay, Abs our table is this way" he said looking around seeing that she was no longer by his side. He looked behind him and saw that she was admiring the art work.

"The owner of the place painted it himself" he felt the need to tell her.

"It is so beautiful" She said breathless. "Yeah, it really takes your breath away".

_He led her to the back of the restaurant with the menus in his hand and found his seat. A small booth that was just tucked into the corner. It was a bit nosy due to the fact that it was near the kitchen but it was secluded enough that he didn't have to deal with the commotion of the restaurant. He placed the menus down and told Abby that he just wanted to say hi to a couple of people in the kitchen. And that if the waitress came before he was back just order her drink and for him a Dinozzo special minus the alcohol. He said with a smile and shrug. He then disappeared into the kitchen._

_Sliding off her jacket Abby looked around and couldn't believe that Tony would come here especially with her. He obviously had connections and knew everyone. She guessed he was just comfortable with her but still it was pretty nice/ weird to get a glimpse of his life before NCIS even if it was just a restaurant he favorite. Her thoughts were interrupted by an older woman with dark blonde hair that was in loose curls._

"What can I get you sweetie" She said pulling out her notepad looking over Abby's attire.

"Ummm.. I'll have a lemonade and for him" nodding her head over toward Tony's seat "a Dinozzo special minus the alcohol." She looked up a little surprised

"You are here with Tony Dinozzo. Tony with that sly smile and who cannot shut up about movies for the life of him" Abby was about to answer when Tony appeared what it seems out of nowhere.

"Oh, you know you love it when I quote George Clooney to you." He said right before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And how is my favorite movie buff doing" She said

"Great, Abbs this is Brenda and Brenda this is Abby she works with me over at NCIS"

"Nice to meet you dear. Now Tony isn't giving you a hard time is he" She said with a small laugh

"No, ma'am he is actually behaving tonight" _Tony couldn't help but hear the slight southern drawl of her voice when she said. He sometimes forgot that she was from the south because her accent was barely there. He looked up just as Brenda was saying she'll be right back with their drinks._

"She seems nice" Abby said

"Yeah, first night living in Baltimore I stumbled onto this place around closing time and she was working the front and being a waitress at the same time since it was so late. After that we just clicked. A couple of months after that this place became a regular stop on Saturdays or after a really bad case" Just has he finished explaining Brenda came back with their drinks she quickly took their orders and they were alone again.

"She commented on my dog collar" Abby said after taking a long sip of her drink.

"What did she say" Tony being rather curious. He looked it over. It was one of her simpler ones. Just black all around with clear stones around it.

"She said she liked it, for a second I thought she was going to say it was weird or whatever everyone else usually says about it" Saying with an eye roll

"Well, I will be the first to admit that I really didn't get the whole dog collar thing." He paused before continuing "Still don't actually but not seeing you with one, now that would be weird" he let out a little laugh before taking another sip of his drink. _Before she could say anything he decided this would be a good moment to really get to know her a bit more._ "How did that come about anyway the whole dog collar thing?" _She let out a big grin and then processed to launch into her story. He surprised himself about how interested the story turned out to be. And how he continued to ask questions wanting to learn more._

_Shortly into her story their food came and she continued without missing a beat._

"Sorry am I talking too much" She suddenly asked. Shaking his head as soon as those words came out of her mouth. "Of course not and plus I like hearing you talk" he said with a smile. He swallowed his food

"So what is your favorite collar?"

She smiled "This lace purple one I have with diamonds well I don't really know if they are real or not I mean I really don't care if they are. Anyways it has diamond droppings and inside of the cloth part it has my initials on it. But it is really tiny that you probably need a magnify glass if your eyesight is bad".

_Tony tried scanning his mind trying to remember if he ever saw it. He knows that he wouldn't forget it because it definitely sounded gorgeous beyond belief. As if reading his mind._

"No, I never wore it to work. My mom gave it to me right before she died. So it I don't really wear it that much just so it doesn't get worn and torn." She said with a sigh. He knew all too well about trying to preserve something a long-lost one had given. Not wanting to turn the talk into death because they both knew they could go on about that for hours. He cleared his throat catching her off guard.

"Well I am sure that it is beautiful"

"Oh, it is…you can see it. I always bring it with me when I am going out-of-town no matter how far or near. It is like a comfort thing I guess"

"Cannot wait" He said with a grin

"Speaking of that where are we staying while we are here?"

"Well, I am glad you asked. It isn't anywhere fancy just a little house that a buddy lets me use every now and again" He quickly added "Not that I take girls there all the time it just when I happen to be in town and such" She laughed out loud right before placing her hand on top of his. They both stared at each other for a moment before clearing her throat. "It is fine I know you are not a total womanizer just slightly and I mean that with the utmost love." He laughed nervously not knowing what to say to that.

"So the rumors are true" They both looked up and Abby could see a smile on Tony's face. He stood up shaking hands with the older gentlemen.

"Mario, this is Abby Sciuto"

"Ah, so this is the infamous Abigail well Tony she is way more beautiful than you describe her and her picture does not give her justice at all."

Abby winced a little not to the fact that he called her Abigail but the thought that Tony actually talks about her and it seems in great detail. She looked over at Tony who just gave her a small smile.

"Abby this is Mario. Amazing person and even greater chef and plus he owns this restaurant"

"Oh so you did the painting in the lobby it is beautiful so much beauty in one piece" She said with a smile.

"Why thank you, glad to hear people still like it after all these years. And don't let Tony fool you he is truly the amazing person. Saved my life once"

She smiled at that comment "Yeah, he tends to do that"

"Well I don't want to keep you kids out too late but it was nice seeing you Tony. Linda is going to so disappointed to hear that she didn't get to see you"

"Well I will be back soon and tell her she is still my one and only" he said with a laugh.

_He paid for their food and walked out and giving Brenda another kiss and hug promising to visit more. When they got in the car Abby spoke up._

"Linda?" She asked giving him a questioning look.

He laughed while backing out of the lot. "Yeah, my heart belongs to a 4-year-old. Mario's granddaughter cutest thing ever. I think I have a picture on my phone if not certainly somewhere in my apartment. She let out a soft grin and just imaging him playing with a 4-year-old letting his inner child out.

"And you have a picture of me you show around?" She said in a mostly jokingly tone

"Not just you, of the team, at Christmas last year. Mario wanted to know who I was working with so I gave him a copy of it".

"Ah, he seems great as well and you saved his life" _She bit her lip not knowing if she should have asked. He looked over seeing the uncertainty she had her in eyes. Looking down at her biting lip wanting to do it himself. Quickly, shaking his head knowing where that part of his brain can quickly go he pushed it out._

"Ummm…yeah it was late and it was after a really bad case. Came here got some food. Got into my car just wanting to crawl into bed. Then I heard some noise coming from the ally way and went to investigate. Before I knew it I was being shot at and I quickly took out my gun and fired 3 shots. Killed the guy. After that I ran over to Mario because the guy had him in a choke hold. He was shaken up but fine. Stayed with him until the police came." _He said replaying it all in his mind. What he didn't add was that it was his first killing and he wasn't even supposed to be on duty. Ended crying himself to sleep that night._

"That is incredible Tony he appreciates it I can tell, all the people you save I know appreciates it. You are a good agent but a greater person which makes you a greater agent. You actually care."

He couldn't help but smile he never really heard someone say that to him. It just made him feel all good inside. That was the thing about Abby that he absolutely loved. She knew what to say at the best time even if she wasn't even trying. "Thanks Abbs that is very sweet of you to say"

"Only the truth" _Was her only reply before setting her head back on the window. Another 10 minutes they pulled in the driveway. All she could do was stare. The place might have been small but he was beautiful. It was covered with vines all around and she could see from the car that the doors were pure wood. It was only until they got to the front porch that she could see the door was engraved with flower images. Even in the faint light from the moon she could see that it was beyond stunning. Tony pulled the key out of his pocket and opened it. Revealing the inside with a living room and seeing the fireplace and knowing that there was two bedrooms and just one bathroom if they went through the door on the right. He relayed the message to Abby and went out to get their bags._

_Leaning against his car he let out a sigh of relief. Step 2 complete, even though he thought for sure she was going to run for the hills when Mario mentioned the picture. He was one of the only ones that knew about his feelings for Abby. He knew Mario would have no problem giving that information to Abby himself. Grabbing the bags he set off needing major shut-eye. Knowing he will need a lot of rest for tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

_Rolling over in her bed Abby rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Right she was in Baltimore with Tony having a moment of forgetfulness. She smiled at that thought. She had to admit last night went better than she excepted. After Tony came back from getting the bags he placed her things in the room that she picked. He made a comment saying that she should get the queen sized bed since she was indeed a queen in every way. She knows that line was way beyond cheesy but that didn't make it any less flattering. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before going off to his room. She could have sworn right before he let her go and that moment when they looked in each other eyes. He wanted to kiss her. Now thinking on it she's not too sure if she would have stopped him. Her thoughts were interpreted by the smell of pancakes and eggs it smelled like it. 'No' she thought to herself and then smiled. She got up ran her fingers through her hair and went through the living room to get to the kitchen. Just as she predicted Tony was standing there at the oven flipping pancakes with another hand stirring eggs. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw he had his headphones in singing along. She decided to get the plates and glasses. He turned around and saw her and smiled and pulled out his headphones._

"Morning" _He took in her short cotton pants and an over-sized shirt and her still wavyish hair. He could really get use to this sight he thought._

"Good morning, you didn't have to cook you know. Frankly I didn't know you knew how to cook"

_He gave out a laugh while running his hands in his hair._ "Yeah, not like anything fancy just mainly like this stuff and Italian food. It is no problem, I couldn't sleep anyways. The food was already here and don't worry I checked to make sure nothing was like messed with or anything like that"

"Thanks, well it looks great"

_She helped herself to the food and they both ate in silence for a few minutes._

"Oh, and before I forget there is something for you in the fridge" She titled her head about to question him what it is. She got up and looked in the fridge and gasped when she saw what it was.

"How in the world did you get a CafPow! I mean I was going to bring my own stash but I didn't have time to get enough"

"I may have mentioned to my friend that you liked CafPow! A little bit too much. So I guess he decided to do that for you. There is about 4 in there I think" He looked over and he could see that she was already drinking one. "Well 3 now" He laughed.

"Well tell your friend I now officially love him"

_She sat back down and they talked a little about his friend and the house itself._

"So what is on the agenda for today?" She said while finishing up her food

"Still a surprise, but if we can be out of here say in about an hour or so that would be great" She gave him a look and just shrugged saying okay knowing that she could get it out of him if she really wanted to but she kind of liked this whole mystery thing.

_An hour and half later they were sitting in the car on their way to whatever Tony had planned. Abby looked over at Tony and admired what he was wearing. A hoodie with his school's logo on it and faded jeans that seemed really worn but still good. Unless she was over at his apartment watching a movie or they were at a bar or even working a case on a spare of the moment time on the weekend. It was a rare sight for her to see him such casual clothing. She admit it was a nice sight to see. He looked relaxed and more like himself. Not that she didn't love seeing him in a suit because even she had to admit he looked really good in one. She groaned a little when she saw just how sunny it was. She just hoped that wherever they were going it was indoors. As if reading her mind._

"Yes, all activities I made sure were inside I don't want to get in-between you and whatever beef you have with the sun" He smiled and looked over at her.

"And that activity includes…" Trying to fish for information

"Here" He piped up while pulling into the parking lot.

"A shooting range?" She asked titling her head making sure she was reading the sign right.

"Yeah, well it isn't just a shooting range, you can shoot guns and throw knives and shoot bows and arrows"

"Ooo bow and arrows I like it"

_Breathing out a small sigh of relief he reached for the back and grabbed Abby's umbrella and handed it to her and got out the car. They walked in he gave them his name and he was handed their key to the room. They could have easily used the main area that was around a lot of people and it wouldn't have required an appointment and a lot less money. He wanted to have as much alone time with Abby has possible though. Wanted to get to know so much about her as possible before they both had to go back to their work lives. So because of that he was willing to put in just a little bit more work and time and money into her._

_They got into their booth which seemed like a reasonable size. All their supplies was already there._

"Gun, knife or bow & arrow first" _Abby asked picking up the knife twisting it around in one hand and the gun in the other. He reached over to her side and grabbed the gun._

"I will go with what I am comfortable with first"

_She backed up playfully holding up her hands pretending to surrender._

"Okay, Mr. Big Bad Federal Agent show me what you got"_ He rolled his eyes but couldn't help smile. Catching his eye roll she stuck out her tongue and he did the same before he turned to the target. With 3 easy shots he hit the target right in the heart. No hesitation. Just like he was trained too._

"Beat that"

"Gladly" Spinning around and grabbing the gun out of his hand. She was about fire when he stopped her.

"No, like this" _he pulled his arms around her letting his hands guide her arms to a better position. He processed to straighten her legs a little bit more inwardly. He could hear her suck in a breath when he rubbed his hands back up to her waist to tilt it a little bit more._ "Tony, I know how to shoot a gun"

"I know you do, I have seen you do it. That is just into a machine. This is to an actual target. Your position was all wrong" _She shivered at that statement when she realized that he was saying it directly in her ear and his hands were still on her waist._

"Now, breathe, loosen your grip a little, perfect" he gave one last looked over slowly releasing his hands and back away a little bit. "And fire". He looked over her and saw she missed the heart just by a couple of cm but still good overall.

_About an hour went by and they went through all the materials. Each teaching each other new techniques. Not really realizing how much touching it required. They would both agree it wasn't really awkward at all they would even go as far as saying that it was somewhat natural. Going back to the front he turned in the key and they were back in the car._

"So, where now?" She asked knowing he really won't tell her but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"I want you to meet someone" he said casually

"Who?"

"Just a friend. I think you will really like her"

"Okay…whatever you say"

_They drove in silence both leaving them in their own thoughts. 'Who does he want her to meet?' And she couldn't help but notice how he said that she was just a friend. I mean it is no secret what Tony's track record with girls was. She also noticed lately that he stopped talking about his dates all together. She is guessing it was because the stuff that happened with Jeanne. Before she could go deeper into that thought. She noticed he was slowing down in a neighborhood and rolled down her window and stopped next to a kid who had a leach connected to a young German Shepard_.

"Hey kid, wanna a ride" he asked while getting a questioning look from Abby

_The kid looked up who couldn't be pass about the age of 12. He opened the door and let the dog in first then slid in. "Thanks Tony. Max" Whom she assumed was the dog's name._ "Really knows how to wear you out". _Just then Max jumped from the back into Abby's lap and all she could do was laugh when he started to lick her face. The boy started to protest but she just said that it was okay and that she loved animals._

"Abs this is Chris, Chris this is Abby she works with me at NCIS"

"Ah, so this is the babe you were talking about" he groaned when he heard Chris say that.

"Chris…"

"Oh, sorry Tony says that I shouldn't use that word to describe girls. But I mean she is" he heard him add the last part quietly.

"I will make you walk and give Max the ride." At the sound of his name Max perked his ears and started to crawl into Tony's lap.

"Oh, no you don't" Abby said while grabbing the dog from his lap "Now you don't want to cause an accident now do you sweetie"

They pulled into a driveway leading up to a townhouse. Chris quickly got out from the car and ran to the door.

"Sorry about that. Chris still doesn't get that he should really think before speaking" _She laughed softly and he wasn't sure was it due to the fact that Max was licking her or the fact she was really okay with what Chris said. Before he could get his answer Max started to scratch at the window grabbing both the leach and her umbrella Abby walked over to the house waiting until Tony met up with her before going in after him._ "Its fine, no worries I swear" she finally said.

_Just then a woman just a bit shorter than her came from view wiping her hands on a dishcloth. She had on faded jeans and a loose-fitting blouse on. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes were a surprising deep blue color. She was slender just a little skinner than Ziva._

"Your late" she said in a teasing voice.

"Sorry, Sash but you know how Chris is."

_She then looked past Tony and seemed to notice Abby for the first time. He followed her gaze and smiled._

"Abby, this is Sasha." Abby extended her hand and shook the lady's hand.

"Sasha this is" "Abby Sciuto, yeah I know who she is" she said with a grin.

"Thought you would. Let's move to the kitchen and you can tell her how you know her"

_They moved into the kitchen. It turned out that Sasha was a 'fan' technically speaking. She read all the 3 papers that she has written. Well she published 4 papers but her very first one was pulled at the last-minute. Sasha had connections to the newspaper that was supposed to run it and got a copy of it anyways. With that they got into a whole technical conversation which was Tony's clue to sneak out and hang with Max or Chris. About an hour later he went back into the kitchen and they were still talking and he was about to turn around and walk out again. When he heard Sash say lunch was ready. All 3 of them ate while talking and laughing. After playing with Max while Tony was helping Sasha clean the kitchen. He gave her a final hug and just before letting him go she said in his ear._

"She's great I can see why you like her. I would even go as far as say that you love her" He stepped back and gave her a look.

"I could always read you like a book"

_The girls said their goodbyes and he told Chris to behave and with Abby sneaking one last kiss to Max they were back in the car_.

"So, did you like her?"

"Are you kidding? That was incredible. I rarely have that kind of conversation with non – scientist and the fact she admires me is like crazy. Who would have thought someone would actually read me my stuff for fun. Pure fun. And she has my first paper. I only know like 4 people who know I wrote that." He could tell she was bubbling over with excitement. She leaned and squeezed Tony's shoulders. "Thanks"

He quickly looked over. "For what?"

She let out a sigh "For showing me people do actually care and that I am apparently an inspiration. She said that she is back in school because she realized just how much she loves forensic because of my papers" Smiling again. "And plus she told me that every now again someone would drop by and give her a copy of my reports from cases".

"Now I wonder who could do that" he said with a smile. "You are important Abs never forget that." _He squeezed her hand while saying that and when he looked at her the sun caught her eyes and the greenness of it nearly took his breath away. She smiled and leaned her head back to the window not letting go of his hands. Just then they hit a red light and it just turned green and he rounded a corner. That is when she quickly let go of his hand and nearly shouted_

"Stop the car"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Mention of abuse and pregnancy **

* * *

"What?" Tony cried

"Seriously Tony stop the car!" Abby said in a panicked voice.

_He then slammed on the brakes and was just about to ask what was wrong when she quickly got out of the car. He sighed and turned on his emergency lights and before getting out of the car he reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed his SIG and badge. He quickly got out of the car and realized he didn't know where exactly Abby went. He was about to turn left when he heard her yell his name. He then went into a quick jog and found her laying down next to a girl who couldn't be more than 18 years old. He saw that a bruise was forming on her wrist and several more up and down her arm. She looked like she was coming out of a daze and he was about to bend down and help when he heard Abby say._

"No, I can handle her get the guy that did this to her. He's wearing a red jacket that is like really bright. He has a fedora hat and long blonde hair."

He gave her a questioning look but quickly took off to the direction Abby was pointing at.

"Oh and Tony don't kill him. Actually please avoid shooting him all together"

He nodded and quickly went to a full run. What seemed like forever but in reality was 5 minutes he found the guy trying to jump a fence. He quickly reached for his gun and pointed it at the kid. Just like Abby said he had really long blonde hair and still wearing the red jacket. Which was an obnoxiously bright red.

"Federal Agent, get down slowly" Then something caught his eye and it was a gun. He sighed to himself. 'This was not going to be easy if he was going to keep his word to Abby'. Just then he realized why Abby said don't hurt him. The guy jumped from the fence and put his hands up and Tony could tell this guy couldn't be more than 20 years old he was just a kid.

"Okkkkay man, no need to point the gun at me" He said stuttering

"Then drop your gun and I won't feel the need to point mine"

"No, you are not getting my gun"

"Then I am not putting mine down"

"How do I know you will not just shoot me once I put it down?"

Tony sighed to himself again. 'Why oh why can this job never be easy where suspects don't give him grief' he thought.

"I'm a federal agent, I work for NCIS. It is like the FBI but for the Navy and Marines" knowing that will be the kid's next question and he was already annoyed and he knew that question will just annoy him even more. "I will not shoot you unless you shoot at me first and you can't do that if you don't have your gun now can you?"

He seemed to think this over and took his gun out and placed on the ground. And kicked it over. Tony grabbed the gun with a napkin he had with him and examined and saw with relief that it not have been fired recently. Looking over it, it looks like it has never been fired at all, it still looked pretty brand new actually. He then placed the gun on the ground next to him and put his own gun away. Seeing the kid slumped on the brick wall. He might as well try to talk to him and see if he can get to the bottom of things.

"What's your name kid?"

"Henry"

"Tony, how old are you?"

"19"

"So what is the deal with you and the girl? And before you say anything remember you can get arrested for lying to a federal agent"

He then saw Henry get up and pace back and forth running his hands through his face.

"Look, I didn't mean to hit her. I just, I just panicked okay. My doctors told I have anger issues but I don't want to believe them. I just got into an argument with my dad about college and my mom. You know the usual stuff. Then Hannah called and said she had to tell me something. I met her in our spot and she told me that she was accepted into this school down in Texas and it was a full ride and she was really excited. And I was excited for her but then she told me she couldn't go because she was pregnant and it was mine. And I told her she was lying. Because how could she be pregnant I mean that is crazy. We only done it once and I made sure we used protection" He paused and took a breather.

"Then, that is when I grabbed her wrist it was just a quick reaction you know. I hit her and then I just lost it. I started punching her. Then I grabbed both of her wrists and told her she was going to not have this baby and she need to get rid of it. Then" _he suddenly stopped and faced Tony and Tony could see tears building up in his eyes._ "And then I did something horrible."

"Bigger than being an abusive boyfriend" _Tony said. He knew it sounded harsh but this kid was becoming more and more like a straight asshole by the second. Henry reached for his pocket and took out a small piece of plastic it looked like. Tony eyes grew wide when he realized what it was. He clenched his teeth and pulled his hands into fists and breathed in and out before speaking._ "Please, do not tell me that is what I think it is"

"Yeah, it is"

"You pulled out her freaking hearing aid. What the hell is wrong with you?! That goes beyond asshole grounds"

"I know, I know it just I...I panicked okay. And then this woman comes and starts yelling. And I freaked because I thought she was going to do something so I just took off"

Tony breathed in and out he had to calm down before talking to this kid again. He picked himself up and turned around to the kid.

"I am going to make a phone call, leave or move out of that spot I will shoot you and I know someone who can make it look like it was self – defense" Henry just nodded and sat back down. Tony pulled out his cell and decided to call Abby to see how she was doing.

"Abby"

"Tony! I was so worried that something might have happened to you. You are okay right?"

"Yeah, I haven't killed the kid either. How is Hannah?"

"She's fine shaken up but fine. We are waiting for her friend and mom to come and get her. We are waiting in your car. How's Henry doing?"

"I don't even know he seems to be in a panic mood." He paused and then asked "Is Hannah completely deaf?"

He could hear Abby shift in her seat.

"Not completely she can read lips but not really that well but she knows sign language so that is how we have communicated."

"Okay, umm wait for me at the car I will be there shortly"

"Okay, and Tony thanks for you know not shooting him. He seems like a real asshole."

"You have no idea"

They hung up the phone and walked over to Henry whose head was in his hands. He sled down next to him and breathed in one last sigh before speaking.

"Look you seem like a total asshole to be completely honest and everything is telling me to turn you into the cops and not look back. But you do seem like you need help so I am going to call the police and tell them what you did. Then I am going to tell them it is in my best opinion to put you in a place that can give you help. I know this great center that can help you. But if you want to get out of the city there is one in D.C that is just as helpful. Got it?" He looked over at the kid who was just looking at him. "Yeah, yeah thanks that is really nice of you"

"Not doing it for you. You have to promise me while you are in the center getting help. You write Hannah a letter apologizing for everything and once you are better you apologize in person. Then if she still has the baby. You step the hell up and be a dad. And no I am not just talking about sending in a check or seeing the baby when it is convenient for you. I mean being at the kid's birthday parties, taking the baby places. Showing that child the utmost love. I know that is probably scary but that is how life is. Relationships are scary and a baby makes it that you are in it for the long run. You have to get over that and step up once you are better." Henry only nodded and Tony went and made another phone call.

_30 minutes later the cops were there. After talking to them and he made them promise that Henry was going to get help. He handed Henry an old crumpled business card of his. Told him to call him when he needed to talk and when he got out. After watching them drag him off and Tony jogged to where Abby was._

_He got there when he saw Hannah and he is guessing her mom and friend hugging. And he hurried and stopped them before they could get in the car. Hannah looked at him with a questioning look and he saw Abby sign something and he saw her relax. He pulled out her hearing aids from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Both signing and saying the words 'Thank you' and giving him a huge hug. He looked over at Abby and asked how to sign 'You're welcome'. She showed him and he signed 'You're welcome' and just smiled. He gave her another hug and went to his car and let Abby say her goodbyes._

_The drove in silence and even though it was only a 10 minute drive Abby was knocked out. He stopped the car and thought she was going to wake up but she didn't. He then walked over to her side and ever so slightly picked her up in his arms. He couldn't help but smile when she snuggled closer to his chest. He managed to get the door open and carried her to her bedroom. He put her down in her bed and he could tell she didn't want to let go. So he took her shoes off and jacket off and processed to do the same to himself. He paused and looked at her face seeing she looked troubled. He leaned in being a little hesitant pushed her bangs back. Gave her a light kiss on the lips. He backed out and her face seemed to soften. He didn't want to think about it too much. So he climbed in the spot next to her and wrapped his hands around her. Knowing they both could use a couple of hours of sleep._


	6. Chapter 6

_Rolling over in the bed, Tony slowly opened up his eyes and looked at his watch. It was about 7:00. Last time he checked it was just a little past 4 so that means that he and Abby were asleep for about 3 hours. Speaking of Abby he didn't feel her next to him and figured she was somewhere in the house. As he figured she was curled up on the couch reading a book that looked oddly familiar. He smiled to himself when he realized that it was Mcgee's latest novel._

"Just wait until I tell Mcgoo that you read his books on your free time" he said making his way to sit next to her.

"Well he is a good writer, even you have to admit that"

He waved his hand around pretending to ignore her comment. "Yeah, but if I tell him that it might actually get to his head and we don't want that now we do we"

_All she did was laugh and put the book down and laid her head unto his lap. His natural reaction was to stroke her arm. Trying not to look at her face because if he did he knows that he would end up kissing her. He doesn't know if she was semi awake when he did it before. He thought she was because her face changed almost immediately when he did. Still that could have been just been from a dream. Breaking him out of his thoughts he heard her say_

"I'm sorry"

_Now he had to look at her to see what she was talking about._

"Sorry for what?"

"For ruining whatever else plan you had next"

_He smiled to himself, leave it to Abby for basically saving a life and still feel guilty because she knew that he had this weekend planned out and that most certainly was not on the schedule._

"Abby, I am pretty sure if you didn't notice whatever you noticed. Hannah would have probably been way worse off than she was. Or even dead."

"You think he would have beaten her to death?"

"Or, shot her he had a gun and no it wasn't fired he probably stole it from his dad after he argued with him"

"So, you had to talk him down while he had a gun knowing he was an asshole"

"Yeah, almost lost it when he showed me the hearing aids. Threatened to shoot him and make it look like self – defense"

"What else did you do?"

"Told him to get help and then step the hell up and be a father"

"Hannah remained me of this girl back in my home town. Well it was the town over. She was nearly beaten to death and no one could really help her because the mugger took her hearing aids and she was completely deaf. No one really knew sign language so it took a while to get a translator. I was coming from the club with a couple of friends when we stumbled upon the scene. The translator wasn't that good either. So I stepped up and translated for them. Ended up staying the night with her and she didn't have any family in the area she was there for a job interview. So she stayed with me and my family until I had to go back to school."

He looked down and saw that she was messing with her thumb and biting her lip. Looking like she was on the brink of tears from the memory.

"What about beer, pasta and movie for tonight?" Hoping to get her mind away from everything

"I would love that but I haven't located a TV in here"

Lifting her up he said "Oh, concierge my dear who said you needed a TV to enjoy a film"

She laughed "Well where else are we supposed to watch it I didn't bring my laptop with me"

_He got up and grabbed for her hand and had a rather devilish grin on his face._

_All she could do was smile and roll her eyes but let him lift her off the couch._

"Close your eyes"

_She was about to argue but then he gave her his best Gibbs stare impression. She let him lead her to God knows where. He finally stopped and told her not move. She heard a door open and heard more footsteps._

"Okay you can open them" She heard from far away.

_She opened them and all she could be was stunned. In front of her was a large projected screen. And a few feet in front of it was a projector connected to a DVD player. Then she saw Tony have his arms up in a big dramatic way._

"This is incredible" was all she could say.

_She was completely stunned it brought her back to when she was a kid and her and her friends would have movie nights like this in the summer. Making her way closer to him she heard him say_

"So, you like it?"

"Love it, I don't even want to know how you managed to do this."

All he did was shrugged and said "I know people"

_An hour later dinner was cooked and they were both settled on the blanket they laid out. Getting up to set up the movie he could see out of the corner of his eyes her sitting cross-legged still looking a bit astonished. If it wasn't for the beer in her hands he could swear she looked like a kid waiting in line to see Santa. He grabbed the remote and settled his way next to his food. Once he hit play they started to eat. Before she could ask what movie they were watching she let out a gasp as soon as the scene started up._

"_The Princess Bride_ my favorite"

"Really? Your favorite. I mean I had no idea just had this lying around and decided to grab you know just in case" He said with a shrug trying to pull it off but failing miserably. Started to laugh and saying yeah I know.

_About 20 minutes in, he noticed that she had finished her food and made her way over to him lying on his lap like she had done earlier. He sucked in a small breath trying not to notice. Unconsciously he noticed he was stroking her arm and going along with her when she was quoting her favorite parts._

"Tony" She said seriously

"Hmmm" Sill stroking her arm

"Did you really think that I was going to leave NCIS?"

He could lie and just say no. Even though that was only half-true.

"Yes and no"

He took another sip of his beer before continuing

"No, because I know how you much you love NCIS and love working for Gibbs and stuff. And I know that you have gotten job offers from other places and you turned that down. But then I heard those two guys talk about your job interview."

"But Tony that was just gossip, even you should know that."

"Yeah, I know but then I know that you have been feeling really stressed lately. Since everyone has been getting double of amount of cases. And NCIS doesn't really have the budget for an assistant for you and I doubt you would even want one after the whole Chip thing. And plus it seems everyone who gets assigned to your lab turn out to be the bad guy"

"Yeah I guess that is just the perfect cover. Next time someone is assigned to my lab make sure there is an intense background check on them" He couldn't help but laughing knowing basically all of them would be doing that exact thing if there was even a talk of someone working with Abby.

"And plus I would have told you if I was leaving, I heard you tell Ziva say how I haven't told you and that I would have since I have known you longer. I mean I know everyone seemed concerned but you seemed to be the one concerned the most. Why?"

"Well Abbs I would have missed you way too much. You have gown to be one of the most important people in my life" Now they were looking at each other straight in their eyes.

"You really mean it?"

_Knowing this was the perfect opportunity to just lean in and just kiss her. He decided to take a leap of faith. All he did was nod and leaned in closer giving her lots of time to stop him. Because has much as he wanted too he would have stopped if she wanted him too. Searching her face for any uncertainty he really couldn't find any and he closed the distance between their lips._

_It started off as slow and before he knew it she was responding to his kiss with increasing passion. Both fighting for dominance he came out on top and accepting her defeat. Abby started to explore with her hands all over. Starting with his back and pushing him onto to her. He responded with her touch exploring all over her body with his hands. Finally, pulling up for air all they could was lay there and smile at each other. He could see the desire in her eyes and how his body was responding to that last kiss he knew he wanted the same thing. Before they started up again he put his forehead against hers and nearly in a whisper asking if she was sure. All she did was nod and that was all he needed. Picking her up and her swinging her legs around his hips he guided them back to the bedroom never breaking their kissing. Finally getting into his bedroom since it was the closes. He flopped her on the bed looking at her. Pleading with his eyes if she was really okay with this. Hoping that she says yes because at this point if didn't he was pretty sure he was going to die. With one last whispered yes._

_That is all it took for them to finish what he had started._


	7. Chapter 7

_Waking up the next morning Tony could have sworn that last night was all a dream. But once he got up and made his way to the kitchen and saw Abby standing over the stove in just a tank top and his sweatpants. He knew that it was all a reality. He could still feel her body against his, how perfect their bodies just fit together and how natural it all felt. He sneaked up behind Abby and wrapped his hands around her waist. Kissing her neck has he muffled a good morning and went to grab a piece of bacon from the pan but was rejected once she slapped his hand away._

"Didn't your mom teach you manners?" She said glaring at him but ended up smiling at him and giving him a hug

He just shrugged and went to set up the plates. "So what is for breakfast?"

"Bacon, grits and biscuits"

"Grits and biscuits dipping into our southern roots now are we?"

She placed the food on the plates and just shrugged "Yeah, I make it every Sunday it was kinda of a tradition when I was growing up"

"Well your tradition is delicious" _he said with his mouth full. All she did was laugh and continued eating while sipping on her CafPow!_

"Tony?" Abby said after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Yeah"

"Was yesterday, I mean was last night just a one – off?" She said in basically a whisper.

_He chewed his food and placed his fork down and reached over and grabbed her hands then stared directly in her eyes. He could tell she didn't want to ask but he knew she had to. With his record she was smart to ask_.

"I know I am not the greatest guy in the world especially when it comes to women and the whole relationship thing. But I am done with casual. I want something serious and I want it with you and only you"

"So you really want to be with me?"

"Of course, I can't even begin to tell you how long I wanted this. It just took some time for me to realize it." She tried looking everywhere expect his eyes.

"But I ramble"

"I like hearing you talk"

"When I get upset or really mad or don't know what to say I usually just sign"

All he did was shrug "You can teach me. And then we can have private conversations at work" He said with a smile and a wink

"I work like crazy long hours"

He had to laugh at that one "Abs, just in case you have forgotten we work in the same building. Basically on the same team actually. I work just as many hours as you. I mean a little short but still almost the same"

"Rule 12"

"You are Gibbs favorite. So he will just tell you to keep it out of the office. Me? Guessing a lecture to keep you safe and never hurt you that stuff. Probably a good head slap. And 30 minutes in his 'office'."

She finally looked at him and just smiled. "You have all the answers don't you?"

Shaking his head "No, not all of them. I just know that I want you and will do anything to have you and keep you. And that you can trust me."

_She leaned in and kissed him it was short but long enough to mean that she does trust him and that her answer is yes. He tried prolonging the kiss but she just backed up and went to put the dishes up._

"I am sure you have something planned today and I don't think making out is on that list"

"Plans can always be changed"

"True, but I want to know what you have in store for me. I mean obviously this weekend was to woo me and I like being wooed" She said with a sweet innocent look

He stuck out his tongue and made his way to his room "Be ready in an hour and then I can woo you some more. Oh, and you can keep the sweatpants they look good on you"

"Was planning on too"

_An hour later they were both ready and in the car. Holding hands he pulled out of the driveway. Their conversation naturally rolled into movies and by the time they knew they pulled into their destination._

"The inner harbor. Right?"

"Yeah, you ever been?"

"No, always been meaning too but just never got around to it"

"Well, miss what you see in front of you is indeed the inner harbor. Lots of people come here daily to enjoy its many shops and places to see. Including but not limited to the ships that you can view, Maryland science museum and our stop of the day the lovely Aquarium" He said in his best tour guide voice.

"We are going to the Aquarium?" She said a bit too happy.

All he did was nod and handed her, her umbrella.

_They got into the building and Abby was like a kid in a candy shop. All Tony could do was bask in her beauty as she reverted to her child like ways. They got about half way through the building when they stopped in front of the dolphins and she was making faces and she could have sworn they were responding to her._

"You know you can eat lunch with them" Tony said. He saw her look of confusion and quickly added. "I mean I have a friend who runs the dolphin tank and he said that if we wanted we can eat lunch on this platform thing. That is basically connected to the opening of the tank of the dolphins"

"Then why are we still here?"

_He laughed and guided her up the back stair well to the opening of the tank. While calling his friend saying they were on their way. As soon as they were on the top he could hear the sounds of the dolphin splashing the water. They were both greeted with a splash and squeak from the dolphins. He grunted but Abby laughed and bend down and pet the dolphin._

"Looks like she likes you" A man about in his early 30's with dirty blonde hair and about as built as Tony but just a bit shorter. "Hey, Tony"

"Hey Phil. Phil this is Abby and Abby this is Phil he is the manager of the dolphin tank" Wiping her hands on her pants she quickly shook his hands.

"This is so cool that you run all this. And thank you for letting us come up here"

"Yeah no problem I owed Tony a favor anyway. You can feed them you know. If you want to"

"Really? Yeah that would be great thank you"

_Phil handed her the bucket of fish and squid and let her feed the fish while him and Tony went back to the office._

"She looks like a kid at Christmas" Phil said

"Yeah, well she does love animals"

"She seems like a good fit for you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can see you two being together for a while"

All Tony did was smile and continued to look at Abby feeding the dolphins "Yeah, let's hope so" He said mainly to himself.

_15 minutes later she was all finished and even though she was a little wet she didn't seem to mind at all. All three of them ate lunch and an hour later her and Tony were back outside._

"Are you up for one more activity before heading back?"

"Yeah, totally and this activity is…"

Motioning for her to follow him, he said "It involves something that you love"

"More animals" She piped up

He laughed "No, something more related to your job"

"Science"

_They entered the science center and if he thought that Abby was happy around animals than she was ecstatic around science. Tony would not deny that he barely understood all the science stuff. The only stuff he knew is the stuff he learned in college and the forensics they worked with at cases. Other than he was completely lost with all of it. But he kept a smile on his face while Abby excitedly explained the machines and what they did and how they should have this in her lab but budget always got in the way. They moved from room to room and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when talking about all the stuff. He admit just looking at her no one would guess that she was a scientist. Once she start talking though you could tell she was smart as hell and knew exactly what she was talking about. No wonder every agency and private sector wanted her she was the best and there was definitely no argument there. NCIS and he as well were lucky enough to have her._

"Boo" She said with a pout.

"What's wrong?"

"The observatory is closed".

_Tony looked at the sign and sure enough it said the observatory was closed for the rest of the afternoon_.

"Come on" He grabbed her hand and led her to the stairwell that led up to observatory.

"Tony, really it is fine I am sure they have a perfectly good reason for closing it."

_He kept quiet and continued to lead her up and when they were stopped by the guard he pulled out his ID and badge and told the guard who they were. The guard let them through and he continued to go up the stairs._

"Do you always use your NCIS title to get into to things?" She said with a smirk.

"Only when it is important, now close your eyes" She gave him a look but did what he said anyways.

She heard him open the door and let him lead her in. Has soon as he said that she can open her eyes she was astonished on what she saw. "Tony, you did this?"

All he did was nod. In front of her was a room filled with black and purple roses. He picked up a rose and gave it to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Sadly. This weekend is coming to an end and we have to return to our everyday lives of an agent and forensic scientist. And I just wanted to do something sweet for you"

"Well this whole weekend was sweet but this puts the cherry on top I love it thank you"

"You are very welcome" He said with a smile.

_They gathered a handful of roses and made their way out. They drove in comfortable silence back to the house and packed up. Once they were all packed up she looked around and just sighed._

"Do we really have to go?" She asked

"You have that good of a time?"

"Well yeah it was amazing and don't get me wrong I love to go out and go clubbing on the weekends and such but this was a nice getaway"

"Well maybe we can make this our spot just for the two of us"

"Really?"

"Hmmm. I mean it is secluded enough no one from work have to know of it"

_They made one last look around and shut the door. They packed up the car and they were off. They stopped at a local sandwich shop that of course Tony knew the owner of. They had a good conversation and both trying to stall to go back to the reality of life. It wasn't like they didn't love their jobs it is just they liked this alone time not worrying about anything. Not being on call, not having to explain anything to anyone. It was nice peaceful even. But they knew that they had to go back. They left the shop and went back on the road. They got back to Abby's place in an hour. He helped her with her stuff and was just about to leave but she grabbed his arm and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Only breaking because the need for air was too great._

"Stay" She whispered

_He only nodded and followed her inside thinking how lucky he really is._

**THE END!**

* * *

Thank you all for reading and responding to my first fic! It was fun to write hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
